User blog:DeldiRe/MP DLC ideas - Citadel pack - Omega Pack
An another fan made creepy dlc ideas, still this is some good idea we could have in the future of ME3 MP DLC - Citadel forces After the coup and due to the desperation of the war, the council decide to send its best agent to crucial mission upon the galaxy for the reaper war. A DLC who put the council races species on the frontline wit hthe best they can offer with C-sec officer (normal card = white) and spectre (gold or ultrarare card) - Soldier : C-Sec turian enforcement officer lore : Generally C-Sec officers have many years of distinguished service in the military or police forces of their respective nation, but an inexperienced applicant with demonstrable talent will be fairly considered. Uniformed enforcement officers who patrol the Citadel, dispense discipline for minor infractions, resolve disputes, and respond to emergencies. - Ingeneer : C-Sec Salarian network officer lore : Generally C-Sec officers have many years of distinguished service in the military or police forces of their respective nation, but an inexperienced applicant with demonstrable talent will be fairly considered. Network officer are technicians who deal with "cybercrimes", such as identity theft, copyright theft, hacking, viral attacks, and illegal AI with skills like sabotage - Vanguard : C-sec asari special response officer lore : Generally C-Sec officers have many years of distinguished service in the military or police forces of their respective nation, but an inexperienced applicant with demonstrable talent will be fairly considered. Special Response Officers deal with hostage situations, bombs, and heavily armed criminals. In the event the Citadel is attacked, they are the front line of interior defense, armed with military-grade weaponry. - Adept : Asari spectre lore : Spectres are agents entrusted with extraordinary authority by the Citadel Council, including the power of life and death over the inhabitants of the galaxy. They form an elite group selected from a number of different species, and their primary responsibility is to preserve galactic stability by whatever means necessary. Spectres work either alone or in small groups according to nature of a particular task and to their personal preference. "Spectre" is a syllabic abbreviation of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. Infiltrator : Turian spectre lore : Spectres are agents entrusted with extraordinary authority by the Citadel Council, including the power of life and death over the inhabitants of the galaxy. They form an elite group selected from a number of different species, and their primary responsibility is to preserve galactic stability by whatever means necessary. Spectres work either alone or in small groups according to nature of a particular task and to their personal preference. "Spectre" is a syllabic abbreviation of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. Sentinel : Salarian spectre lore : Spectres are agents entrusted with extraordinary authority by the Citadel Council, including the power of life and death over the inhabitants of the galaxy. They form an elite group selected from a number of different species, and their primary responsibility is to preserve galactic stability by whatever means necessary. Spectres work either alone or in small groups according to nature of a particular task and to their personal preference. "Spectre" is a syllabic abbreviation of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. DLC - Terminus system in the fight (after omega DLC) The terminus system is now invade by the reapers, this outlaw system become part of the war and every species enrole now into the rank of the biggest organisations to take part in the war for survival. Those gang are united behind Aria T'loak the influent and charismatic leader of Omega. - blood pack : 1 krogan and 1 vorcha - Blue suns : 1 batarian and 1 turian - Eclipse : 1asari and 1salarian Category:Blog posts